


Hunger

by Andian



Category: Object and Concept Anthropomorphism
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andian/pseuds/Andian
Summary: "In October 2019, the North Carolina Railroad Company, which owns the bridge and tracks, raised the bridge by 8 inches (0.2 m) to 12 feet 4 inches (3.76 m) to reduce collisions."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debirlfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/gifts).



It feasted on them, tiny little creatures in their metal machines moving towards its gaping jaws. 

They tried to stop it, tried to starve it, these foolish things. Signs and lights as if they’d ever come to it in the first place if they could actually _see._

It did not work, they could not escape its hunger. It was born from it, it was all there truly was; hunger and it would consume them all, one by one, until this world was empty.

Until they changed it. Raised it high. 

But hunger lives eternal and weeks later it fed again.


End file.
